


Dee’s Hero

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Morning After, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: When Dee goes out and gets drunk, it’s Ryo to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘Hero’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“You’re my hero,” Dee slurred, grinning goofily as Ryo helped him out of the cab. Ryo didn’t reply, too busy trying to keep his partner more or less upright while digging his keys out of his pocket.

Negotiating the stairs up to Dee’s apartment proved tricky since Dee was unable to walk straight and kept falling asleep. By the time they made it up four flights, Ryo was hot, tired, and aching. Nevertheless, he steered Dee towards the bedroom, dumped him on the end of the bed, and tugged his boots off. Dee was snoring before he could get any further, so Ryo just rolled him onto his side and left him fully dressed. Served him right.

“I’m never letting you drink vodka again!”

The next morning, Ryo shook Dee awake. “Come on, Dee, time to get up.”

Dee just groaned. “Leave me be, I’m dying.”

“No you’re not, you’re just hungover and it’s your own fault. Go take a shower, I’ll fix coffee and breakfast.”

Cracking open one eye, Dee glared at Ryo. “You’re mean and heartless, you know that? The least you could do is offer sympathy.”

Ryo gave a snort. “Last night I was your hero for coming to your rescue when you got so drunk you didn’t even know where you were. I had to go to seven bars before I found you, then I brought you home and almost put my back out helping you up four flights of stairs. If you want sympathy on top of all that, you’re talking to the wrong person.”

Blinking owlishly, Dee stared up at Ryo. “You did all that for me?”

“Yes, although I don’t know why I bothered.”

Dee managed a crooked grin. “I was right last night; you really are my hero. Thanks, babe, I owe ya.”

“Yes you do, and you can start repaying me by getting up and ready for work.”

With another pitiful groan, Dee sat up and accepted the painkillers and glass of water Ryo offered him. “I’m never drinking vodka again.”

“Good. At least we can agree on that,” Ryo replied, leaving Dee to his misery.

Knocking back the painkillers, Dee sighed. He really didn’t deserve Ryo, but he’d do whatever it took to hold onto him, because nothing in his life had ever mattered more.

The End


End file.
